


Out a window

by GlitterBitch147



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Princess AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBitch147/pseuds/GlitterBitch147
Summary: I created this really elaborate royalty AU with some friends, wrote a chapter, and probably abandoned this. But here it is.





	Out a window

Lup had been watching him out her window for a month now. She didn’t know his name, but she knew the exact time of day when a short and round man with thick glasses would drive his cart up to the gates of the palace, delivering milk and cheese and butter to the chefs who cooked for her family. 

She didn’t know why she’d become so obsessed with him in the first place. She had a habit of wanting just about everything she couldn’t have, and about a year prior she’d been told she was soon to be married to a man who lived in a kingdom that was weeks away in travel. She knew little about it and didn’t care to learn more. He was weird, and Lup’s brother had fallen for him, so she had no interest. She wanted the milk boy.

It perplexed her for the longest time how she could even get his attention. She decided that calling out to him could work. She’d caught the captain of the guard, Magnus, and even asked his name. Magnus hadn’t known. Apparently, he was known at the gates only as the boy who delivered the milk.

So she tried just shouting, but he never heard her, and she felt ridiculous. She waved. He never looked up. One day, she got frustrated enough that she grabbed a book from her nightstand, pushed her window open, and threw it down.

And it worked. It didn’t hit him, thank the gods, but it landed in a bush nearby, and the milk boy looked up, confused until his eyes landed on her. She grinned and waved, and he smiled a little and waved back, but Lup didn’t know what to do after that, so he eventually turned his attention back to steering his cart.

As quickly as she could, Lup raced down the stairs, making it nearly to the door before a guard saw her. “Princess, where are you going?”

“I dropped my book out the window.” Lup stopped, but she didn’t turn to face him. 

“I’ll get it for you.” The man offered.

“Can’t I get it? I’ll only be a minute.” Now she turned, batting her eyes at the man. He didn’t answer, so she continued. “If anyone sees me, they’ll just think I’m Taako. You know I haven’t even *seen* the castle from outside since last year, and I’ll really only be a minute--“

“Shh. Alright. Go.” He nodded.

That was all Lup needed. She darted out the door, hoping the conversation hadn’t slowed her down too much. At first, she didn’t see the milk boy’s cart, but she walked over to below where her window was, searching for the book while keeping an eye out.

And then she saw the cart, heading away from the castle now. She straightened up, waving until she was seen.

The milk boy seemed shocked. He stopped his cart. “Oh, Prince Taako, are you looking for your book?” Without hesitation, he climbed out of his cart, walking over.  
Lup realized she didn’t know what to say to him. She wasn’t supposed to exist. She nodded.

“Well, I think it landed somewhere over here…” He started toward a cluster of bushes, before pausing and spinning to face Lup. “I uh, it’s wonderful to meet you in person. I’ve heard so much about you, but I never see you. Am I….am I supposed to bow?” Barry asked quickly.

“You don’t have to.” Lup told him, following him over to where the book had supposedly landed. “What’s your name?”  
“It’s Barry. Err, Barold, but everyone just calls me Barry. Why?”

“I always see you from my window.” Lup watched as Barry just knelt in the bushes, pushing through them until he pulled out a now slightly dirtied book. As he handed it to Lup, their hands touched. Lup knew her face was red immediately.

“Oh?” Barry glanced up at the window where they’d spotted each other. 

“Yeah.” Lup nodded. “Every Saturday, two o’clock.” She paused. “If I left a note in these bushes, would you come read it?”

“If you…what, exactly?”

“A note. Right here. I’ll explain later.” Lup was backing away from him. That guard was bound to come looking for her soon. “I’ve got to go.”

“Yes, a note.” Barry nodded, though he clearly had questions. 

Lup couldn’t answer them now. She turned, quickly heading back into the palace. She held her book up to the guard. “Got it.” She said, as she walked past him. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The man told her. “Princess, I-…”

“I won’t tell anyone you let me out.” Lup grinned. “Don’t worry. I’d be in more trouble than you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've definitely lost my spark for this, so it'll likely remain unfinished, but I wanted to get it up somewhere!


End file.
